


I Need My Mirror

by WickedlyFrozenEvilRegal



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedlyFrozenEvilRegal/pseuds/WickedlyFrozenEvilRegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot pre-ep for season four. Contains very minor spoilers at the very end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need My Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the sneak peak of Regina and Sydney as well as the scene from season three when she watches Robin and Roland. There is a bit about Regina taking Emma's heart and I realize that we know this is impossible but we are not told if Henry and Regina know this. For the sake of this one-shot they don't know or in the midst of all the events taking place they all forgot.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not Mine.

She had really fallen off the deep end. She, herself, knew this to be true. How did she know? Because she was standing, just out of sight, at the tree line, spying. Spying much like she had done just a few weeks ago. When she had watched Robin play with his adorable son. When she was battling with herself over being brave enough to approach her soulmate, the man with the lion tattoo, Robin of Locksley.

This time, however, she was just punishing herself as she watched Robin interact with not just his son but also his supposed-to-be-dead-but-brought –from-the-past-wife Marian. She was supposed to have her happy ending with this man but with Marian's return she was once again left out in the cold.

Literally, she thought with a shiver. The temperature had dropped several degrees since Emma and Captain Hook had returned from their trip to the past with Marian. She was being to wonder just how accurate her statement about bringing something else back could have been.

A vibration from her jacket pocket made her glad she had silenced her phone before coming to spy. She pulled out the small device, intending to reject the call until she saw her son's name on the screen. She used magic to create a sound barrier and answered the call. "Henry?"

"It's me," a voice replied softly.

"Snow," she hissed. "Why are you calling me on my son's phone?"

"Because you didn't answer any of our calls and we were concerned about you."

"So you decided to deceive me into thinking Henry was calling? Did you not consider that I just didn't want to talk to you?"

"It was his idea. He's worried about you as well."

"Where is he?"

"Right beside me. We are at the apartment."

"Put him on the line." She ordered, watching as Roland hugged his mother. Tears began to build in her eyes.

"Mom? Where are you? Are you okay?" Henry's concerned voice came over the line.

"Henry, I'm fine." She assured him. "I just needed some time alone."

"Are you sure? Mo…Emma is afraid you're going crazy and will come after her heart." He informed her and she heard the blond savior in the background arguing that it was not true.

She forced a chuckle for her son's sake. "Tell her she's safe and I'm not in the revenge business anymore."

' _Although, that could change very soon_ ,' she said to herself, watching Marian kiss Robin. No, she shook her head, she cannot go after the woman. She had worked too hard proving to her son that she could be good to ruin it all over this woman. Although…

"Mom?" her son's voice interrupted and ended her thoughts.

"Sorry, Henry. I got lost in my thoughts."

"I asked when you're coming home?"

"Soon, I promise. I just need a little more time."

"Okay," he sighed.

"Henry? I love you." She said, silently rejoicing about being able to say the words to him after more than a year.

"I love you, too."

After disconnecting the call, Regina lowered her sound barrier just in time to hear Robin's voice loud and clear. "Let's go home."

Tears fell silently as she watched him scoop up his son and take his wife's hand. Regina could feel the darkness of her magic calling to her, urging her to kill the woman keeping her from her happy ending but she fought it down. She could not do that to Henry or Robin, or most of all Roland. She could not traumatize the young boy by killing his mother in front of him, forcing him to lose her a second time in his short life.

No, she would not take matters into her own hand. Or at least, not directly into her own hands, she thought as an idea crept into her mind.

As the family disappeared from sight and her tears dried, Regina smiled. She smiled a smile that the town feared. A smile that meant the Evil Queen was back. A smile that meant someone was in trouble.

She turned to leave. "I need my mirror."

**Author's Note:**

> I do not think Regina will turn evil again. When I say the Evil Queen is back, I am simply referring to her devious and cunning nature not the truly evil, killing side.
> 
> Please review!


End file.
